Homeward
by LemonieQueene
Summary: AU, OOC. Bella's been away for a long time, and now she's heading home. What will she find when she gets there? M rated for lemons, so if you're under 18, PLEASE DO NOT READ! Chapter four already? Lucky you!
1. Homeward

**Disclaimer: I wish I wrote **_**Twilight**_**, but since I didn't, that means that none of this belongs to me. If anyone comes across a spare Jake, please let me know, I'm in need of one **

It had been a long time since I had seen him, I thought as I drove back along the highway towards my childhood home and the guy who had been my best friend all those years before.

I thought about all the things we'd done together - how he'd teased me when I refused to grow above 5" 2, and how I teased him back about his persistently a squeaky voice. Our fathers still told the embarrassing stories of our antics from when we were small and inseparable.

And here I was heading home once again. It had been too long, but the only fault had been mine - I couldn't face going back, so much had changed; I'd changed. And now I was ready to go back, I knew it in my heart. I knew that I had to return to appease my childhood ghosts, even if I was as terrified as hell about the whole thing. I had to do this now before I chickened out. And part of that was seeing him again.

I was in for a shock though. As I drove into the small town of Forks, time seemed to have stood still - the shop fronts were still the same, their creaky signs blowing gently in the breeze, and the old, faded awnings hanging the same as always.

I decided to stop off at the small convenience store on my way to Charlie's house to pick up a gift, having forgotten in my usual rush to leave, and pulled into the nearest parking space, getting out of the car awkwardly after sitting for so long, and almost tripping over, except for the large russet arms that caught me before I could hit the ground. _Holy…_ words failed as I looked up and up at my huge rescuer, gasping in astonishment, and feeling wetness pooling between my legs. Wow, they sure did grow them big here. I licked my lips, suddenly dry and opened my mouth to thank him, but he smiled and spoke first.

"You ok there?" his voice was even huskier and more smooth than I'd imagined, and I felt weak all over again, but pulled my frazzled brain together enough to nod and force some kind of smile onto my face before attempting to right myself. This however failed, because he didn't let go. I frowned up at him and he smiled down, his deep brown eyes telling me he knew exactly what he was up to, and that he wasn't going to let me go any time soon. I found my voice eventually, and whispered a breathy _thank you_ in his direction. He chuckled silkily and pulled me upright, close to his massive chest before propping me up on my car and taking a step back to look at me, his hands still firmly round my waist. I took the opportunity to gaze at him too, he seemed even bigger from here. They really _did_ grow them big.

I placed my hands lightly on his bare chest to brace myself, and heard him hiss gently as I watched his muscles relaxing and contracting in time with my movements. It was my turn to chuckle, and then bite my lips as his grip tightened noticeably and he continued looking me up and down, his glance not wavering. I held back a moan as his eyes darkened noticeably, not used to this sudden connection with a complete stranger. I felt my panties become moister as his eyes locked on mine, and he leaned in to kiss me. Whatever I was expecting, this was not it. Despite the ferocity with which he attacked my lips, there was no denying that they were soft and full and warm, and he tasted good - musky and manly; I wanted more.

As he crushed me to him, it was clear that the same thing was going through his mind. My brain was frantically trying to catch up with me, was I really about to go somewhere with this stranger in a town I deliberately hadn't been back to for about 10 years? My inner goddess told me to shut up and go for it, besides, how long was it since I'd had this reaction, or any reaction, to someone, and I really was a sucker for big guys. My inner goddess raised an eyebrow; reminding me that he must be big if the rest of him was anything to go by. _Huge_ more like, lucky me! I grinned back at her, as she began to dance round the room in joy.

He must have noticed my mental deliberations, as he pulled back slightly to look at me and raised an eyebrow of his own, tugging at my hips gently. I bit my lip and looked back at him and then nodded again. He grinned and growled softly before letting go of me and taking one hand, leading me out of the parking lot and down the street. I remembered just in time to point my key at the car to lock it before following him wordlessly.

A short while later, my heart having been thumping in my chest so loudly I thought surely everyone must have been able to hear it, he stopped in front of a small neat house and let me in, shutting the door firmly behind me before pinning me against the door and attacking my lips again. I moaned against his lips as his tongue swiped at my lips, tasting me delicately, before becoming more persistent and demanding entry. It opened my lips, and our tongues tangled impatiently, more wetness pooling between my legs. This was not going to be gentle, and I didn't want gentle. I wanted the raw power and sex that this man exuded. And I wanted him now.

He must have sensed this urgency in me, as his hands made their way up from my hips, where he'd placed them and running them up the sides of my breasts into my hair, me arching against him at the sensations. He had big hands too, and I wanted to know what else he could do with those hands of his. As if reading my thoughts again, he placed his hands back on my hips and lifted me up, so I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me, moving fast and still kissing me hard, through the house and up the stairs, only stopping when he hit the king-size bed and gently laying me down on it, his weight resting on top of me deliciously.

He moved back, gazing down at me again, and then rested back on his heels, reaching down to pull off my shirt and then my bra, savouring the view but still evidently impatient. I moaned harder, wanting his touch, but also wondering what he was going to do next. I had my answer as he bent down again and took one of my hard nipples in his mouth, sucking gently while palming the other breast. I gasped and arched at the sensation, but before I could do anything more, he'd switched and was suckling at my other breast instead, the swift change in sensations increasing my want.

He chuckled huskily at my expression as he pulled away again, I realised I must look bereft of something - of him, but it didn't last long. Impatiently, he moved his hands back down to my waist and unzipped my jeans, pushing them and my panties down my legs in one movement. I gasped softly as his fingers skimmed my legs and then lifted my hips to let him pull my clothes all the way off. When he tossed them on the floor, he paused again, taking in the view. Growing impatient again, I reached up and tried to pull him down to me again, but he resisted, instead drawing lazy lines down my body towards my aching pussy with his fingers. I hissed softly as his fingers skimmed my bare flesh, wanting more than just his fingers on my stomach. He soon obliged, and I felt his fingers part my legs before ghosting over my pussy, and then gently stroking my clit, eliciting more moans from me, he grinning down at me as if my noises were his favourite sound, and at how wet he obviously found me.

Again, he moved fast and I was left wanting more, but again, he wasn't leaving. He twisted on the bed and pulled off his shorts. Wow, I was right, he _was_ big. Not only that, he'd been commando. My favourite. I licked my swollen lips appreciatively, and he crawled up my body slowly, fluttering delicate kisses on my skin as he went. When he was directly above me, he looked down at me, and I moaned back at him, incapable of thought, let alone speech.

He paused again, and I frowned up at him, needing him inside me now, Hard, Fast.

He chuckled again, and we both groaned as he pushed into me, filling me so completely. It felt amazing. He waited again, and I was glad, giving me time to adjust to his enormity. When he began to thrust, I arched with him, meeting him stroke for stroke, feeling all of him inside me, hitting just the right spots. I began to moan again, the tension in my body building as he moved harder and faster, just how I wanted. He growled down at me "Come for me baby."

And I did, crying out, falling over the edge at his words, shuddering and coming down slowly. As I panted hard, he moved slowly, and then increased speed again, prolonging the sensations and I felt myself begin to climax again as he pushed harder, his body hitting mine. I moaned at him and he growled back as I tightened my muscles around him, causing him to growl "so tight, so wet for me."

I smiled at him as best I could, and murmured "come for me."

He growled and shuddered, releasing into me almost instantly, me coming again with him, our moans simultaneous as we rode it out together, panting hard. He looked glorious in his dishevelment, his masculine scent stronger than ever and I moaned again, trying to find his lips as he let all his weight fall on me.

He crashed his to mine, and then had to pull away, still panting hard and chuckling breathlessly, moving one hand up to my hair to stroke it as it fanned out behind me. I lay there blissfully, my hands running up and down the hard muscles in his back, humming softly. I heard the smile in his voice as he joined in with my humming, his soft tenor complimenting my higher tone. Eventually, he shifted, moving to lie next to me and pulling me close to his body, and I sighed in contentment.

He smiled down at me, and then spoke.

"Baby, I don't even know your name."

"Bella." I replied, and frowned slightly at the amused expression on his face.

"Jake." he answered and I had to shake my head. This couldn't be happening, surely. Jake was a small, weedy little kid when I'd left, not this magnificent man. He watched me, clearly unsure as to what I was thinking, before reaching down to stroke my face, wanting to ease the lines that had appeared there while I was thinking.

I chuckled and placed my hand over his.

"I didn't see this one coming." I murmured and he shook silently with laughter, obviously thinking something similar. When he recovered, he answered me.

"Bella, I've always loved you, and I'm going to continue to love you, if you'll have me?"

I grinned back at him and turned to kiss him hard, before pulling away.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, and laughed when he grinned and nodded pulling me closer again.

I'd found my Jake.

**A/N Yes, you knew how it was going to end from the beginning, but it was fun to write, and I hope it was fun to read. There might be a JPOV coming up, if I can get my ass in gear. Lemonie x**


	2. My Pleasure

**Disclaimer: I wish I wrote **_**Twilight**_**, but since I didn't, that means that none of this belongs to me. If anyone comes across a spare Jake, please let me know, I'm in need of one :-)**

**This is for all you lovely people who took the time to read my attempt at writing, and have now got me motivated to write more! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get my ass in gear, there's been a lot going on IRL…**

**JPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself wrapped around Bella territorially.

She was fast asleep, one leg draped over my hip, my hand resting on her breast. I smiled at the sight of her displayed gloriously before me, growling _mine_ softly so as not to wake her.

Last night had been completely unexpected, but the most amazing thing ever.

My Bella had come home to me, and I was the first person she met when she arrived. _Trust my luck_, I thought to myself, glad that this beautiful woman hadn't found her way into some other asshole of a wolf's arms instead.

I'd always loved Bella, just as I'd told her last night, and it looked like I was blessed to have her love in return. I shook my head, realising I was stupid in getting emotional - I'd only seen her for the first time in nearly ten years yesterday, things could and would go slow. But still, it was great to have her back. I wondered if she was here to stay and why she had appeared in the first place, guessing that she'd tell me when she was ready. I smiled again, content in watching my girl sleep, stroking her side softly as she murmured nothings, still deep in dreaming. As I listened more closely, I could hear her repeating my name, and my heart swelled with love and pride. She truly was mine.

She spoke louder, the words _my Jacob_ falling from her lips, and I watched as she opened her eyes, smiling dazzlingly up at me, not confused in the least by her surroundings like I was a bit worried she might have been.

I smiled back at her, love in my eyes, and stroked her hair gently as she struggled to wake up, letting her take her time - we had time, there was no hurry, and I didn't really want to see her leave my bed anyway, it felt like she belonged here. I wanted to see her panting under me screaming my name at least one more time before I let her out of my bed.

I felt myself stir as I thought about Bella screaming my name as she had last night after we'd found out who each other was. We'd lain there in silence, not quite believing what had happened, when Bella attacked me with those big soft lips of hers, and I just had to have her again, growing hard instantly at her skin on mine. This time I was gentler, wanting to worship the woman I thought I'd lost, but also desperate to hear her scream my name. _My woman, my name_. I growled softly at the memory and Bella's eyes widened as she grinned.

I had gently but firmly pushed her back onto the bed, giving her a second to recover her breath, and then moved down the bed, kneeling in between her legs, leaning in to cup her breasts, feeling their smooth silky skin in my hands. She moaned softly and arched towards me, her sounds truly amazing, and I moved my mouth down to take her nipple in my mouth, sucking gently, palming the other breast, taking time to worship this beautiful girl in front of me. When I was satisfied that her breast had had as much attention a I was going to give it for now, I switched sides, licking and nibbling around her left nipple, loving how it hardened in appreciation of my efforts. My girl was even more vocal than last time, mewling and hissing softly at me, and I stopped my ministrations to smile at her, knowing that her noises were another indication that she liked what I was doing. I still needed this confirmation, I only wanted to please her, not to do her harm or displease her. Her pleasure was mine.

I moved back up her body to kiss her roughly, smiling at her as I looked deep in her eyes, then lowering my head between her legs. I had to taste her, she smelled amazing and I was sure she'd taste a thousand times better. I wasn't wrong. As I gently licked and sucked her lower lips, she was writhing around below me, and I reached one arm up to hold her hips in place, glancing up at her as I did to find her flushed and dishevelled, she had never looked so glorious. Taking her clit gently between my lips and flicking my tongue over it, I was rewarded when she gasped my name, and so I continued, listening to her noises working out what she liked and keeping it up.

As she became more vocal still, I slipped one finger and then two into her gently, pumping slowly and then faster when she commanded me to do so breathlessly, only wanting to please her. _God, she was so wet for me._ As I felt her muscles begin to clench down on my fingers, I sucked on her clit harder, and angled my head so I could see her face.

As she let herself go, I watched her shut her eyes tight, grasping the sheets and coming hard shouting my name. The sound of my name on her lips was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard and I growled in response, lapping up her juices as she shuddered against me, slowly coming down from her massive high, still panting for several minutes afterwards.

As I recalled all this from last night, I growled down at my girl and she growled back at me, my eyes widening at the sound. The sound was almost as good as my name on her lips last night. She chuckled softly, and then ran her fingers down my chest, raising her eyebrows suggestively. I grinned at her and kissed her roughly, rolling on top of her, letting her feel all of me against her before placing myself at her entrance and pushing into her slowly. I was big, and she was tight, so tight. Resting my forehead against hers, I stilled, waiting for her to take the lead.

When she began to move her hips, I lifted her legs up and she gasped as I went deeper, scratching her nails down my back.

I growled appreciatively and then began to move faster, encouraged by her moans and sighs of "_oh Jacob"_.

Her pleasure was still the most important thing to me, I was determined that she would come again before I did, and circled her clit with my fingers, making her muscles tense around me almost immediately. _I wonder what she'd been dreaming about last night._ She flung her head back and screamed my name as she came, louder than yesterday, her confidence obviously increased, and I kept moving, prolonging her orgasm and then coming myself, burying my head in her neck and grunting her name reverentially as I did so.

Before I could fall on her and risk injuring her, I rolled us over still inside her, so that she lay on my chest, panting and red-cheeked. I reached up and stroked her hair back off her face gently and she kissed me softly, obviously in no hurry either.

After we'd lain there for some time, she reluctantly moved off me and began to get out of bed. I watched her move, still grasping her round the waist.

"Where you off to, baby?" She stopped and turned to look at me.

"I left my car in the parking lot, Jake" she replied. I chuckled, having forgotten.

"So we'll go and get it later. We're not in a hurry are we?" I asked her, hoping that her answer would be no. She shook her head and muttered no, and I smiled at her.

"So where you going then?" She laughed and crawled back towards me, looking like the vixen I knew she was.

"Nowhere." That was the right answer. I grinned and pulled her back on top of me and she ran her fingers up and down my chest again, before resting her head against my heart.

I rested my head on one arm and sat up slightly to watch her. She smiled back at me nervously, and I wondered what was coming next.

"Would you like to come to Charlie's with me?" I certainly hadn't been expecting that, but let my grin spread across my face before pulling her tighter against me and growling in her ear.

"I'd love to come with you."

**A/N Contrary to my original plans, this seems to have turned into a multi-chap fic, how often do the characters write themselves, I ask you?**

**Please R&R, it makes my day! Next chap who knows when, life is busy and I lack motivation often!**


	3. Showers and smiles

**Disclaimer: I wish I wrote **_**Twilight**_**, but since I didn't, that means that none of this belongs to me. If anyone comes across a spare Jake, please let me know, I'm in need of one :-)**

**I'm so sorry for the delay, I had big exams the last few weeks, and they're now done, which means I finally have time to write again! YAY!**

**BPOV**

We must have both fallen asleep again after Jake and I made love that morning, for that was what it was - the coming together of two people who had loved and lost each other long ago and were finally reunited.

I still couldn't believe it, expecting to wake up at any moment back in my apartment with no sign of Jake, but I had to believe. It was true.

I woke to the sound of my cell phone, the sound loud in the silence of Jake's occasional snore. I groped around for it but drew a blank, and as it continued to ring, it woke Jake who humphed cutely and then rolled over, effectively stopping me from moving anywhere. I shook my head and laughed at him, and he looked confused.

"I need to get that Honey, it was Charlie." He looked at me blankly for a second, clearly half-asleep, and then understanding dawned and he began to root around for my phone himself, not willing to let me go. I smiled at him, but he couldn't find it either.

"Oh fine, you better ring him back. I'll be in the shower."

I grinned at him. If he thought he was going to be on his own in there he was mistaken, I would be joining him as soon as I spoke to Charlie. His expression told me he got what I was thinking, and then he rolled off me and got out of bed, his ass displayed gloriously for me to see as he wandered into the bathroom, I hummed appreciatively and then heard the water begin to run.

Shaking my head to clear it, I got back to the matter in hand. Charlie. Phone. Right. Where was it? As I walked round the bedroom picking up my clothing, I blushed. Jake had certainly been enthusiastic about getting me naked fast. Not much of it was intact. I didn't let it bother me for now, instead delving into my jeans pocket for my phone, which began to ring again. I checked the caller ID and answered.

"Dad, hi."

"Bells, what happened, where are you?"

"I'm fine." I looked at the clock by the bedside. "I can be with you in a couple of hours, is that ok?"

"Yeah fine, we were expecting you yesterday though." I banged my hand against my head.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry. Something unexpected came up." Yeah it did!

"Well, I look forward to seeing you Bells." I could hear him smiling down the phone as I hung up and put my phone down by the clock before walking into the bathroom to join Jake.

**JPOV**

As I sauntered towards the shower, I heard her hum and smirked to myself. _That's my girl!_ She hadn't changed a bit since the last time I saw her.

I turned on the shower as hot as I could bear it and stepped in, turning on the radio and humming along reflexively.

As I slathered myself in soap, I could vaguely hear Bella moving around the room, and then the murmur of her voice as she spoke to Charlie, followed by silence.

Where was she?

I chuckled to myself as two small hands snaked themselves round my waist and I felt her breasts against my back.

"Having fun?" she enquired. I nodded and then turned round to face her, smiling down at her and pulling her under the spray as she held her face up towards the water adorably.

"Good." I chuckled. "Let me wash you? Nothing would give me more pleasure." She nodded, looking abashed. I reminded myself to rein in my emotions for a bit, I didn't want to scare her.

I smiled at Bella, kissing her softly while turning her round in my arms. Admiring her back and ass and grinning, I picked up the bar of soap and lathered my hands. Putting my hands on her petite shoulders, I massaged them softly, moving my hands down her arms and making sure I even got the tips of her fingers. My hands found their way to her back, smiling, still not believing that I really had found my girl again. To lighten the mood I asked her how Charlie was. She answered absentmindedly as if she couldn't concentrate on both my hands and forming the right words.

"Oh, he's fine, just fine." Her head fell back against my shoulder and her head turned to me, those wet luscious lips parting slightly as she looked into my eyes. I couldn't resist and ran my tongue slowly over her bottom lip before kissing her deeply.

She moaned softly and I chuckled, shaking my head and relishing in the sounds she made, knowing it would never get old, I would always love them. I turned her round to continue to wash her, and she watched me with lidded eyes. I realised I was probably watching her with a similar expression.

When I'd finished washing her, bending down to wash her legs and feet as well, I stepped out of the shower, pulling her with me, switched off the water and wrapped her in a large bathrobe, the ends of her hair dripping down her back. She looked so cute wrapped up in a Jake sized towel that I just had to pull her towards me and kiss her softly again. I would never get enough of this girl.

When we finally pulled away, she ambled back into the bedroom and walked round the bed, picking up her clothing as I stood and watched her, wondering if she was suddenly going to get shy. She didn't, almost to my surprise, and got dressed at a leisurely pace, talking with me as she did so.

"So what did Charlie say?" I asked again, expecting to get a more coherent answer from her this time.

"Oh, just that he'd expected to see me yesterday," at this she blushed, "and would I be over in a couple of hours." I nodded.

"And what did you say?"

She grinned.

"That something had come up, and that I'd be there soon." I raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"Something came up did it?" I asked her, watching as her shoulders began to shake with silent laughter at my expression. I nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that. What time are we expected there?"

"Oh, whenever I think," she replied. "He said Sue would make us lunch, so it'd be good not to be late I guess." I nodded in reply, and then pulled out a clean pair of boxers and out them on, watching her as she finished dressing.

"You wanna go back to your car and grab a change of clothing?" I asked her.

"Mhmm, that sounds like a good idea. I don't really wanna turn up in the same clothes you tore off me yesterday." She answered, smiling up at me.

"Gimme a minute and I'll come with you," I answered, pulling on my jeans and shrugging into a T shirt. She pouted as I pulled it over my head and I looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. She sighed softly.

"I'ma miss seeing that body of yours, but at least this way no one else can see it right?" she laughed. I joined in her laughter, surprised and pleased by her words.

I grabbed my key off the bedside unit and reached for her hand when we were both ready, smiling as she grinned up at me. We walked slowly, happy in each others' company back to where she'd parked her car, then got in it and drove back to mine, parking it outside my house.

I stood by her as she opened the trunk and pulled out her bag, placing it outside my door.

"That all you need?"

She nodded and I opened the door to let her back in. I watched her for a minute before walking in after her and locking the door behind me, uncertain as to whether I was really going to go through with asking her this. I'd been thinking about it briefly before she joined me in the shower, but was unable to work out how she'd react. She watched me, seeing my mental machinations and letting me work them through before I spoke.

I looked down at her as she locked the car again, and swallowed before opening my mouth.

"Um, do you want to leave your things here, I'd love to have you stay with me?"

She smiled up at me and I gestured, unsure.

"I mean, if that's what you want?"

She grinned at my uncertainty.

"Jacob Black second guessing himself? Really? Of course I want to Honey; I'm not just walking out of your life again." I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face at her answer. I guessed right, _thank god_!

"Come on, let me go change and then we can go see Charlie together" she smiled as I pulled her into another hug, kissing the top of her head gently. She blushed and then moved away to change quickly. I couldn't help but watch, she was so beautiful, her soft feminine curves accentuated by the clothes that she wore.

She smiled at me, aware of my eyes on her and then picked up a smaller bag and walked into the bathroom. I followed her, watching intently as she applied minimal make-up to her face, which only enhanced her features further. She smiled at me through the mirror and I snaked my hands around her waist, resting my shin on her head.

"You done, gorgeous?" She nodded in response and I walked with her back into the bedroom so she could deposit her bag, turning to me.

"How far is it from here? Do we walk or take the car?" I smiled.

"We can walk." She nodded.

"I could do with the fresh air." I smiled again and led the way out of the front door, locking it behind me before taking her hand and walking with her to Charlie's.

**A/N So in case you were wondering, I do have some idea of where this is going, but I'm not really sure how long it's going to take to get there! Keep reading and reviewing! Lemonie x**


	4. Old Friends and New

**Disclaimer: I wish I wrote **_**Twilight**_**, but since I didn't, that means that none of this belongs to me. If anyone comes across a spare Jake, please let me know, I'm in need of one :-)**

**Thank you so much to KingCall for putting up with my unpredictable moods, giggles and whining, this is for you :)**

**BPOV**

I got the impression Charlie had been standing by the window or pacing the room for a while before we arrived as he opened the door to our surprised faces almost before I had time to breathe and then chuckled at our expressions.

As his eyes moved from me to Jake, I saw his eyes twinkle. I knew that both he and Billy had always hoped and expected us to end up together so I shouldn't have been surprised, but it was still nice to see that I had his approval.

His manner hadn't changed, and he gestured us inside with a gruff welcome.

I smiled at him and let go of Jake's hand to hug him. I couldn't help myself, I'd been gone a long time and didn't really realise how much I'd missed him. He patted me awkwardly, clearly not sure how to respond to this unexpected display of affection and we were saved from any further embarrassment by Sue, who chose to walk through at that moment.

She smiled warmly at both me and Jake, before enveloping us in her arms one at a time; Jake first and then me once I'd collected myself enough to let go of poor Charlie. I smiled shyly, not really sure where I stood with this woman who so clearly loved my Dad - you could see the light in her eyes as she stepped into the room, and I was glad, given all the things she had been through in the last few years.

Even though I hadn't been around, I'd still kept in touch with Charlie, and he'd told me how Harry had passed on and that Sue's kids - Seth and Leah - had grown up and flown the nest and how hard it had been for her.

She smiled at me warmly and sincerely as I stepped back and took Jake's hand again, firmly cementing my thoughts that Charlie was well-looked after and then ushered us further into the house.

I could see the woman's touches that the house had clearly lacked when I was living there, and was glad that Sue had so firmly taken Charlie under her wing and was looking after him so thoroughly when I hadn't.

Jake squeezed my hand gently, obviously aware of the thoughts swirling in my head and I smiled in thanks.

As we walked through to the front room, Sue turned to us and smiled again.

"How have you two been?" she asked gently. I gulped, and Jake answered for me, a smile in his voice.

"Never better, thank you Sue." She nodded and looked at me as I became aware of the tell-tale blush that was once again staining my cheeks. I wished I had grown out of it, but it had plagued me my entire life and always caught me out.

She smiled at me, the look in her eye said she knew there was something we weren't telling her but that she wouldn't press it.

Charlie however was not one to beat about the bush, and jumped in.

"I didn't know you two were still in touch."

"Well…" I started, and again Jake saved my blushes.

"We were on and off, but I was the first person Bells met when she arrived yesterday." It was his turn to blush as he realised his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth, and Charlie simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"Yesterday."

I nodded, wondering how to get out of any further questions, realising it was probably futile. We were both consenting adults after all, so what was there to be ashamed of or embarrassed by?

"Yes Dad, I met Jake when I arrived yesterday and I've been with him ever since."

It was Charlie's turn to look abashed, and he cleared his throat embarrassed but seemingly pleased. Jake chuckled and pulled me towards him and wrapped an arm round my waist.

"Charlie, you know I'd never hurt Bella, don't you?" he almost pleaded. Charlie nodded in response and Sue beamed at us.

"Of course, Honey." she replied for Charlie, who seemed to still be sorting details out in his head. At Sue's words, he shook his head and then nodded and Jake chuckled nervously, waiting to hear what Charlie would say.

My dad cleared his throat and then spoke.

"Jake, I realise its early days, but I know you've always loved my daughter and I couldn't be happier," he sighed softly and then grinned "I just wish I'd got to see her first."

Jake and I stared at Charlie open-mouthed before I recollected myself and reached over to shut Jake's mouth after shutting mine myself, making both Sue and Charlie smile.

Jake nodded and looked abashed, before apologising, falling over his word in haste.

Charlie chuckled softly.

"Jacob, you're like a son to me, but you're annoying at the moment. Shut up." Jake obliged, and it was mine and Sue's turn to smile at each other.

"I expect you have the same power over him" she joked. I laughed with her.

"Not quite," I assured her. "I think it might be something to do with me not owning I gun. Charlie always used to threaten people with it." Sue laughed and Jake joined in, nodding.

"Yeah, never get on the wrong side of Charlie is the rule that we all stuck to. He has a gun." The last bit said in mock fear, eyes wide and hands expressive. I laughed at him and reached up to stroke his jaw softly before turning to Charlie eyes blazing in mock fury.

"You hurt him and you'll have me to deal with."

He looked all five foot of me up and down and guffawed.

"Oh Bells, you're not exactly a match for me, but I promise I won't!"

At this point, Sue came back in from the kitchen, from where mouth-watering smells were drifting and ushered us in, where food was laid out on the table in abundance. We sat down, me and Jake on one side and Sue and Charlie on the other.

"Help yourselves," she gestured to the table. "It's not particularly fancy, but its food." Charlie twinkled at her.

"But it's made by you, and I love your food, there's nothing like it," turning to me, he apologised "Sorry Bells." I nodded in acquiescence.

"Wow, no wonder he kept you," I joked to Sue, "he used to say no one could ever beat my cooking." She joined in my laughter, and soon the four of us were laughing, joking, talking and eating together as if we'd never been apart. I could see why Charlie had fallen for Sue, she was smart and held her own against him, and the love-light in both their eyes was testimony to the connection they shared. Her ring winked in the sunlight slanting across the table, and I stopped conversation as I gasped. Charlie turned to look at me, seeing where my eyes had landed. I smiled up at him and he cleared his throat.

"Um," he began "I… well; I wanted to tell you in person." Sue reached out and took his hand. "We're getting married."

I clapped my hands in a very un-Bella-like reaction. Charlie let out a breath, obviously waiting for the fireworks or temper-tantrum that never came, unsurprisingly since I wasn't 16 any more. I smiled at the two of them.

"Dad, Sue, I'm so happy for you. In the same way that you blessed me and Jake Dad," I replied "I bless you two. You look perfect together, may life be bliss." I grinned and Jake smiled broadly at me.

"You don't know how much that means to me, to both of us" Sue returned "Charlie's been talking of nothing else, he's been on edge thinking you were going to bite his head off for weeks!" she laughed softly. I joined in, and the conversation resumed.

When at last we lapsed into silence Sue stood and I did so quickly too, offering to help clear up and wash up and offering Jake's services too.

Sue accepted and I helped her and Jake move everything off the table and into the sink. Jake dried as I washed; but before long it turned into chaos as he threw foam at me and I then reciprocated, the two of us giggling like teenagers as Charlie and Sue sat at the table and watched our antics, joining in the laughter. I realised I'd missed this; the sense of community and togetherness always present when I was growing up in Forks.

We sat around talking in the garden for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening, me sitting in Jake's lap and Sue in Charlie's, content in each other's company.

As the sun began to sink, Jake and I stood.

"We probably ought to be heading home Dad," I smiled. He nodded.

"Come back soon, won't you?"

I smiled.

"Of course." I walked over to him and kissed his forehead softly. "You don't mind me not staying here?" He shook his head.

"No, Jacob will look after you, and anyway," he blushed slightly "you wouldn't want to be around your old Dad and his fiancée, would you? I mean, we've kind of got used to our space." he petered out. I groaned inwardly, realising the implications of his words. That was definitely something I didn't want to think about.

Jake chuckled at my expression. He'd got so good at reading me in such a short space of time.

Sue stood up to hug me, obviously fond of me even though I'd only known her a relatively short time. I smiled at her, knowing she'd done my Dad a world of good.

"Take care of him for me, won't you?" I said softly. She simply nodded in reply.

Jake walked over to hug both Charlie and Sue, and then they walked us to the door.

"How about you come round for dinner on Sunday?" Sue suggested. Today was Thursday; I mentally worked through my fairly non-existent schedule.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you" I smiled again, this woman's good nature was infectious. Jake nodded in agreement and we stepped outside into the balmy evening. For once it wasn't raining in Forks.

The two of them stood on the doorstep and waved to us as we wandered hand in hand down the street, not in a hurry and not talking, just enjoying the silence.

Once we were out of sight, Jake turned to me.

"Any plans for this evening?" I asked him, staring up at him and he smirked at me.

"I can think of many things I'd like to do to you, Miss Swan." he replied and my jaw dropped at his silky tone. He chuckled.

"You'll catch flies, and Bella and flies doesn't taste so good." I shut my mouth with a snap and smouldered at him, giving him my best bedroom eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for, Mr Black?"

**A/N I know, I know; I'm mean, I ended on a cliff-hanger, but I did update awfully fast, so you can forgive me!**

**Just a reminder that if you're under 18, please stop reading, many stories are being pulled for this exact reason, its not fair to the authors who write and then are jeopardised, having nowhere to post their stories.**

**Shameless plugging of someone else's story: I'm currently reading purelyamuse's story **_**For Him**_**, part three in her series, its JxB, go read them in order, its much better than mine, and deserves lots of reviews!**


End file.
